A seal made with low melting temperature solder can be beneficial for certain devices such as devices formed on or in a surface of a semiconductor wafer. However, solder alloys are typically not compatible with some typically used semiconductor wafer processing techniques such as plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) and deep reactive ion etch (RIE) processes. In general it can be difficult to deposit and pattern photoresist on a substrate surface, so as to selectively apply a desired solder, after complex structures are fabricated on or in the substrate surface such as deep vias (recessed structures) and/or raised structures having a large topography.